FULL HOUSE
by Lore de Lawliet
Summary: Enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos. El orden de los eventos no altera el resultado. #NorEmmaWeek2019 #Day7
1. Chapter 1

**TÍTULO:** FULL HOUSE

**SUMMARY:** Enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos. El orden de los eventos no altera el resultado. #NorEmmaWeek2019

**ADVERTENCIA:** La historia está plasmada en el universo de Oyakusoku (Norman psicópata, Emma tsundere, Ray sentimental)

* * *

**PARTE I**

Los gemidos y jadeos se mezclaban con el irritante calor de la estancia. El movimiento de dos cuerpos chocando entre sí se volvió frenético. La ola de placer nublaba sus sentidos y pronto las capas de ropa se volvieron una molestia, impidiendo el roce de sus pieles.

– Ehehehe mi dulce Emmaaaa dílo ehehehe – Norman mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de su amante quién dejó escapar un jadeo más fuerte. Su mano se deslizó debajo de la blusa hasta cubrir uno de sus pechos. Su perversa sonrisa se ensanchó al comprobar que la muy traviesa no llevaba brasier. Eran tal para cual. Introdujo otro dedo en su interior. Almas gemelas. Empujó con fuerza.

– Ja-Jamás ahhh – Apoyada sobre el borde del lavadero, Emma cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando sintió su pulgar presionar su clítoris y se retorció de excitación, frotando su trasero contra la dura entrepierna. Su fuerza de voluntad se estaba desvaneciendo con rapidez y le era difícil pensar con claridad. Se sentía tan bien el movimiento de sus dedos en su ya hinchado pezón. Y necesitaba más, pero nunca le daría el gusto de decirlo. Primero se cosía los labios antes de hablar y elevar su estúpido ego.

La respuesta de su amada en vez de desanimar a Norman, lo alentó a seguir complaciendola y, así, ganar la batalla. Retiró sus dedos dentro de ella para volver a hundirlos profundamente. Su pequeño cuerpo vibraba bajo su toque gimiendo con lujuria y deseo. Pellizcó de nuevo su seno y sintió que sus paredes internas se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos. Él mismo se estaba poniendo más duro, pero por el momento su mente estaba enfocada en Emma. Su Emma. La iba a llevar más allá de sus límites.

Cuando sintió que los embistes se tornaron más lentos, Emma no pudo evitar lanzar un quejido de frustración. No lo quería de esa forma tan suave y gentil. No era suficiente para ella.

– ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿No te gusta así? ¿O lo quieres duro? Hehehehe – Norman disfrutaba de la tortura a la que estaba a Emma. Solo un poco más y ella se entregaría por completo a la pasión que le ofrecía.

Lo odiaba. Sabía que se estaba aprovechando de su desesperación por no ser tomada de esa manera. Su cuerpo le gritaba que acabara con esa lentitud y al instante que él detuvo sus empujes, Emma no pudo seguir soportándolo.

– Más duro, maldito psicópata. – Jadeó con la voz entrecortada y lágrimas en la esquina de los ojos, moviendo las caderas hacia abajo instándolo a que continúe con lo de antes. Finalmente se rindió dejando que la poseyera a su gusto.

Norman ganó.

Y aún así ella había mostrado una resistencia admirable. Era una de las infinitas razones por las que Emma era impresionante. Ahora su amada lo necesitaba igual que él y no haría más larga la espera.

– Tus deseos son órdenes. – Tan pronto como lo dijo, mordió su cuello añadiendo una marca más a su pecaminosa obra de arte. Que todos sepan que ella le pertenecía para siempre. Empujó su mano con rapidez. Su Emma. Tocó su pecho con brusquedad, estimulandola con potencia. Sólo suya.

Emma se retorcía, gimiendo descontrolada ante las potentes embestidas. Se aferraba al mueble como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Norman. Norman. Norman

– Emmaaaaa, ¿Sabes que he puesto de ringtone tus bellos gemidos? – Le susurró al oído con burla y provocación.

– P-pervertido – Extrañamente las estupideces que salían de su boca la prendieron aún más y supo que estaba llegando a su clímax.

– Sólo para tí – Gruñó, con voz ronca sin dejar de frotarse contra ella.

El cúmulo de placer estalló y Emma soltó un largo grito alcanzando el orgasmo.

Recuperando el aliento de a poco, Emma apenas podía mantenerse en equilibrio y sintió como Norman sacó sus dedos fuera de su interior. Enrojeció de vergüenza cuando percibió que sus jugos se deslizaban por sus muslos. De pronto la fuerza se le fue de las piernas y antes que cayera, él la cogió del brazo volteandola para atraparla en un abrazo.

– Hehehehe – Puso en frente de ella su mano cubierta de su esencia. – Gracias por la comidaaaa. – Y entonces la llevó a su labios, saboreando sus jugos con un hambre voraz.

Emma le dio un golpe en el estómago, disgustada por su acción.

Idiota depravado.

Cuando iba a protestar para que la liberara, Norman guió la mano de Emma sobre su prominente bulto encerrado en sus pantalones.

– Ahora falto yo – murmuró con una mirada oscura.

Emma no estaba segura si temblaba de miedo o excitación.

Había creado un monstruo.

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Enfrente de mi ensalada? – Susurró una tercera voz, al otro lado de la estancia, específicamente en la esquina del mueble de la sala. Se supone que hoy celebraban su cumpleaños y sus dos amigos habían ido a la cocina a traer su plato favorito.

Ray no sabía si suicidarse o suicidarse.

A pesar que llevaba siempre colgado su letrero de "Estoy aquí", de nuevo fue ignorado.

Esperaba que , en esta ocasión, su querida soga-chan no le fallara.

…

– ¿Por qué llevas bufanda? Estamos en verano – Gilda, mejor amiga y confidente de Emma, intentó sacarle la prenda, pero la más alta la detuvo.

– Estoy resfriada. – Sus mejillas se colorearon recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Todo terminó en un desastre porque mientras ella y Norman se encontraban en la ducha, escucharon un fuerte golpe y cuando salieron a ver lo que había sucedido, encontraron a Ray inconsciente sobre el suelo. Había intentando ahorcarse , como siempre, y su soga se rompió, como siempre, pero esta vez su cabeza chocó contra el borde de la mesa.

Norman lo había zarandeado para que despierte gritando: ¡Ray, no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías. Justo ahora es mi momento. Mi amor con Emma necesita consumarse primero!

Emma, sin dudarlo, le propinó una cachetada recordandole que era el cumpleaños de su amigo. Una celebración que ella también había olvidado por andar de calenturienta, pero se avergonzaba menos echándole toda la culpa al idiota.

– No parece – Gilda se acomodó los lentes, lanzándole una mirada de desconfianza.

– ¡Es en serio!

– Si tú lo dices.

Emma desistió de convencerla con su lamentable excusa y continúo caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Varios niños pasaban por su lado saludándola y ella les correspondió con el mismo gesto. Cuando llegó a su salón de clases, se despidió de su amiga y entró muy alegre.

– ¡Hola chicos! ¡Alisten sus cosas para ir al gimnasio! – Exclamó, feliz de ver a sus pequeños.

– ¡Sí, sensei! – Respondieron al unísono.

Desde muy joven estuvo decidida a ser maestra. Le gustaba estar rodeada de niños y ayudarlos en las dificultades que presentaban; esto se debía ,en parte, al criarse en un orfanato y cumplir el rol de hermana mayor.

– ¿Otra vez aquí? – Cuando llegó al gimnasio, se encontró con Norman sentado en las gradas junto a sus alumnos.

El loco acosador también trabajaba, para desgracia de Emma, en su mismo centro laboral. Lo que no comprendía aún era la conexión de un profesor de música y su clase con los deportes.

Él se acercó tarareando una notas que Emma conocía a la perfección. Era la canción número 16 que compuso y le dedicó. Cada cumpleaños, desde pequeños, él le daba como obsequio una canción que expresaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos en ese año. Al principio le pareció un lindo y tierno gesto, pero luego la letra se tornó más subida de tono. Y posterior a cierto "evento", ella lo callaba con cinta adhesiva antes que los demás se enteraran.

– Amore mio, qué coincidencia. – Le acarició la mejilla con ternura y ella se echó para atrás al escuchar las risillas de los niños que los acompañaban.

– No hagas eso aquí, pervertido. – Le dijo en voz baja. La necesidad de darle un golpe y borrar su estúpida sonrisa aumentó, pero sólo se contenía por que no quería mostrar un episodio de violencia física frente a los menores.

– Entonces, ¿ en nuestra casa sí?

– Es casa de Ray también.

– Se puede ir a un motel.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda para continuar su clase. No tenía sentido razonar con un idiota. Con frecuencia se preguntaba si fue una buena decisión compartir departamento con sus dos amigos. Uno tendía a cometer suicidios fallidos y el otro era un psicópata acosador. Culpaba a su miserable salario y la traición de Gilda por preferir convivir con su novia de Tinder.

**…**

Tan pronto como la campana de receso sonó, la joven maestra tomó su mochila y avanzó hacia la salida del gimnasio. No obstante, fue detenida a mitad de camino por su fan número uno quien se puso delante suyo.

– ¿Almorzamos juntos?

Emma agitó una mano con gesto de rechazo.

– Lo haré con Gilda.

Pasó por su lado, con una expresión tranquila y casi indiferente. Sus tripas ya se retorcían de hambre. Rezó para que el menú de la cafetería fuera algo delicioso. Desde hace unos días no se preparaba su comida por que despertaba muy cansada y el horario de Ray había cambiado impidiendo usarlo como su chef personal. Norman estaba descartado por que era más inutil que ella en la cocina. Recordó que en uno de los anteriores cumpleaños de Ray, ambos casi propiciaron un incendio por encapricharse en preparar la torta.

– Ordené pizza.

Norman vió satisfecho cómo Emma paró abruptamente y giró con lentitud. La conocía a la perfección: Comidas favoritas, series de Netflix preferidas, horas de sueño, talla de ropa interior, poses sexuales para llevarla al paraìso en segundos.

Todo. Hehehehe.

– ¡Ya deja de babear!

**…**

Emma miró que todo a su alrededor se encontraba extrañamente desolado. Se hallaban sentados en el suelo detrás de unos anaqueles de la biblioteca. Tan cerca el uno del otro que sus piernas rozaban.

– No deberíamos comer en este lugar.

– La encargada se encuentra en su horario de almuerzo también. – Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al tema y abrió la caja de pizza.

Los ojos de la fémina brillaron, ansiosa por degustar ese delicioso trozo. Olvidaría por unas horas que su gastritis había vuelto, entregándose sin culpa a los placeres de la comida chatarra.

Luego de devorar casi la totalidad de la pizza familiar y robarle unas cuantas porciones a su colega, Emma se encontraba más que satisfecha. Apoyada sobre el estante, cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir cuando percibió un objeto rozando el puente de su nariz.

Norman había puesto frente a ella unos papeles.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Adivina.

– Un contrato de matrimonio que voy a enterrarlo por dónde no te pega el sol.

El más alto rió. Tan adorable su princesa.

– Casi aciertas, ¿Por qué no lo lees?

Emma lo miró con recelo.

– ¡Vamos, no es nada malo! Es algo que te va a gustar muuuchooo. – Añadió en un tono seductor, acercando su rostro y perdiéndose en el jade de esos ojos que tanto adoraba.

Sintió la respiración de Norman acariciar su piel y pudo escuchar con claridad cómo los latidos de su corazón se tornaron más rápidos que antes. Emma era consciente de lo que podía suceder en cualquier momento así que giró la cara, ignorando el calor que se concentraba en la parte baja de su vientre. Se dispuso a leer el contenido y abrió la boca aturdida, incrédula del contenido de las líneas. Un minuto después, lanzó un grito de emoción.

– ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Son entradas para el concierto de Arashi!

Norman asintió, dichoso de contemplarla sonreír tan brillante como el sol. No le importaba quedarse ciego si la última imagen que vería era el rostro de su musa radiante de júbilo.

Arashi era el grupo favorito de ambos y no pudieron realizar la reserva de compra a tiempo. Aunque los boletos ya estaban agotados, él movió su hilo de contactos y consiguió lo imposible. Incluso iban a tener el privilegio de participar en el meet and greet.

– Es… es genial. – Emma le regaló una tímida sonrisa con las mejillas pintadas de un adorable carmesí.

El joven de cabellos blancos no resistió y se inclinó para probar un poco de sus apetitosos labios, pero se vio impedido por una mano sobre su pecho.

– ¿Qu-Qué es lo que quieres? – Sabía que nada en esta vida era gratis y peor aún viniendo de un psicópata pervertido. Se imaginaba lo que le iba a pedir a cambio y se vio en una lucha interna sobre si acceder o no. Amaba a Arashi. Quería tanto ver a Jun Matsumoto.

Norman parpadeó varias veces, confundido por su pregunta.

– No soy una ingenua – Continuó y lo acusó, indignada. – Tengo que darte algo por esta entrada.¡Depravado!

Pasó unos eternos segundos que se observaron el uno al otro fijamente y , entonces, Norman se echó a reír, sosteniéndose el estómago.

– ¿De qué te ríes, idiota? – Le increpó dándole un manotazo en la cabeza.

– Ay, ay, eres cruel cariño – Su risa se detuvo y suspiró. – ¿No puedo simplemente hacerlo por que quiero ver feliz a la mujer que amo?

Emma iba a contestar algo hiriente, pero se calló al encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Norman. Reflejaba todo el amor, pasión y devoción que sentía por ella. Sentimientos que le costaba entender y se negaba a encarar. Su mente le gritaba que huyera lejos, pero su cuerpo anhelaba de nuevo ese contacto. La nube de placer empezó a nublar sus sentidos.

Todo pasó tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Emma se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Norman echó la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado por que ella tomó la iniciativa. Raras veces pasaba y tenía que disfrutarlo al máximo.

Emma gimió contra sus labios cuando sintió un par de manos apretar su trasero y Norman aprovechó para empujar su lengua y profundizar el beso. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y movió su cadera hacia adelante para que sus sexos se rozaran con fuerza. Jadearon por la súbita ola de placer que los golpeó, respirando con dificultad y aferrándose al delirio del encuentro.

Pronto ligeras gotas de sudor recorrieron sus pieles y ya no era suficiente las caricias sobre la ropa. Necesitaban unir sus cuerpos, entrar en sicronìa de nuevo.

Tan concentrados estaban embriagándose uno del otro que no fueron conscientes del ruido de la llave siendo introducida en la cerradura. Cuando oyeron unos pasos a lo lejos, Emma se apartó rápidamente. Para su mala suerte, no midió la fuerza que usó para empujar a Norman y este terminó chocando bruscamente contra el anaquel.

Una pila de libros les cayeron encima y se quedaron helados al escuchar la chillona voz de la bibliotecaria:

– ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Si eran descubiertos, su despido estaba asegurado. Tal vez a Norman no le importase, pero Emma se rehusaba a lidiar con tediosas entrevistas de trabajo y sobrevivir con latas de atún. Decidida a salvar su dignidad y fuente de ingresos, tomó la mano de su acompañante y se levantó con él en el proceso. Se escabulleron por los rincones del lugar hasta que ella tropezó con una silla y no les quedó otra opción que correr hacia la salida.

Sin soltar el agarre a su amigo, Emma corrió y corrió, ignorando las personas a su alrededor, hasta que comenzó a sentir que arrastraba un peso muerto y se detuvo.

– Oye, ¿Qué te p…? – Sus palabras murieron a la mitad al encontrarse con la viva imagen de la perversión:

Respiración agitada, rostro al rojo vivo, piernas tambaleantes, sangre cayendo por la nariz.

–... ¿Norman?

El aludido levantó la cabeza y sonrió excitado.

– Hehehe E-Emma me cogió de la mano Hehehe HEHEHHEHE

– ¡Cállate, me estás asustando!

Habían compartido gestos más íntimos y aún así él enloquecía al tener sus dedos entrelazados.

Emma puso una mueca de asco y murmuró: Psicópata anormal.

Desde pequeños, los dos crecieron uno al lado del otro, siendo inseparables. Uno acosando y la otra golpeándolo. ¡Ah y Ray siendo Ray! No obstante, más allá de los escalofríos y fastidio que Norman le generaba, Emma se había resignado a tenerlo como una clase de satélite que orbitaba en torno a ella. A veces él lograba robarle una genuina sonrisa de los labios y mantener conversaciones sin alterarse de la excitación. Era por momentos como esos que la joven le perdonaba la constante desaparición de su lencería, piropos ridículos y entre otros perturbantes puntos de una larga lista.

Sin embargo, su relación dió un giro radical luego que entraron a la universidad. La pubertad tardía de Emma y la impaciencia hormonal de Norman fueron una mala combinación. Pero quién dio el empuje final fue Ray con un consejo que le dio a la chica antena: Si quieres calmar a la bestia, dale de probar una pizca de lo que tanto quiere.

Y entonces una noche de invierno sucedió. Emma había llegado estresada a su habitación debido a una discusión con unos compañeros de estudio. Norman, sin permiso como siempre, entró y al verla desanimada no tuvo mejor idea que hacerle cosquillas. Emma forcejeó para que se detuviera, pero él continuó hasta que terminaron cayendo a la cama.

Norman sobre ella.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Emma alzó la vista y recordando las palabras de Ray se aventuró a lamer la comisura de sus labios.

Un cortocircuito se produjo en el cerebro de Norman y se demoró una eternidad en procesar la información, pero cuando la chica que tanto amaba se arqueó contra su cuerpo, impaciente, el semblante del mayor se oscureció y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos cortando la distancia en un beso apasionado.

Aquello fue el inicio de una nueva etapa en su relación. Emma lo consideraba un trato beneficioso para ambas partes. La atracción era innegable, la curiosidad por experimentar lo desconocido fue creciendo con el pasar de los días.

Y aunque Norman nunca se quedó callado sobre sus sentimientos, Emma estaba segura que sólo los conectaba un hilo de deseo físico.

**…**

– Emma, ¿Estás embarazada?

La mencionada levantó la cabeza del retrete y respiró profundo, mirando a Gilda como si le hubiera surgido un tercer ojo en la cara.

– Es la gastritis. – confirmó frunciendo el ceño. Realmente estaba horrorizada ante la pregunta de su amiga.

– La gastritis no causa que acabes con todo el contenido de mi refrigerador – puntualizó cruzándose de brazos. – Oye Anna, tú eres la doctora del grupo ¿Tengo razón o no?

Desde la entrada del baño, la susodicha de hebras rubias mantuvo su característica sonrisa encantadora y sólo se encogió de hombros.

– Podemos salir de las dudas con un test de embarazo.

– ¡Ya les dije que es…! – Las náuseas regresaron y Emma vomitó y vomitó hasta sentir su estómago completamente vacío.

Entre Gilda y Anna la ayudaron a ponerse de pie y la echaron sobre el sofá de la sala. Emma recogió sus piernas y abrazó sus rodillas, mirando al vacío.

Las tres amigas se habían reunido en el departamento de Gilda para ver películas de terror. Emma había amenazado a Norman de no dormir en la entrada del lugar o sino lo mantendría en abstinencia por un año. Cuando ya iban por la tercera película, Anna las convenció para ir a bailar un rato a la disco de un amigo. Y mientras se alistaban, las arcadas aparecieron y llevaron a la chica antena a ese estado deplorable.

La pequeña médico se sentó a su costado y pasó su mano sobre sus cabellos naranjas en un gesto afectuoso.

– Emma, querida, ¿Hace cuánto no te viene tu periodo?

Intentó hacer un rápido cálculo mental, pero le estaba costando recordar la última vez que menstruó. ¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses? No le había dado mucha importancia al tema por que pensaba que era culpa del estrés del trabajo y pronto le volvería.

El silencio de Emma lo dijo todo.

Gilda, parpadeó, sorprendida y trató de esconder una sonrisa involuntaria.

– Increible. Pensé que Norman y tú se cuidaban. – Comentó con un tono burlón.

– ¡¿Por qué asumen que es del psicópata?! – Repuso ofendida. No obstante, en este punto...¿Tenía sentido ocultar lo que sea que tenían? Calma, tenía que pensar positivo. Ella no estaba embarazada. Tranquila. Relájate

Sus amigas la miraron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– Voy a ir a la farmacia – Anunció Anna. – ¿Cuántas pruebas quieres que traiga?

– Dos de cada marca.

– Ok.

Su amiga abandonó el recinto dejando a las otras dos en una tensa quietud.

Gilda suspiró y se colocó a su lado, tomándole de las manos.

– Oye, no te preocupes. Tal vez sí sea tu gastritis y tu ciclo debe ser muy irregular.

Ella intentaba consolarla y por más que Emma apreciara el gesto, resultaba inútil. Su ciclo siempre ha sido regular y antes la gastritis no le causaba un hambre atroz.

Sin embargo, había algo más que la inquietaba.

– ¿Es tan evidente lo mío con el idiota?

– ¿Eh?

– Sé sincera.

Gilda rodó los ojos.

– Norman y tú no son muy discretos. Varias veces los he pillado en la escuela y ustedes ni cuenta se daban.

Emma se cubrió su rostro con la mano, muy avergonzada de su comportamiento.

– Incluso si los encuentra alguien más, no serán despedidos.

Alzó las cejas y la instó a que continúe, intrigada.

– El director es muy fan de ustedes dos.

Anna irrumpió en el departamento, cortando el extraño rumbo que tomó la conversación.

Luego de recibir la bolsa repleta de tests, Emma se encerró en el baño. Leyó rápidamente las instrucciones y procedió a orinar en cada palito. Cuando abrió la puerta, sus amigas la esperaban ansiosas.

– ¿Y bien?

– Cuatro minutos.

Decidieron distraerse viendo un pequeño comercial de búhos y cuando terminó, sabían que había llegado el momento de la verdad.

Tomó la primera prueba. Dos rayas.

Segunda prueba. Dos rayas

Tercera prueba. Dos rayas.

Todas le dieron el mismo resultado:

¡Embarazada!

– Deben estar defectuosos. – Se convenció tirando los tests a la basura. – Compraré más.

La médico del grupo negó con la cabeza y le leyó la descripción de cada caja.

– Tienen un 99% de precisión.

– Soy el 1%

– Emma

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

La susodicha entró en pánico aceptando lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Apenas llevaba dos años trabajando en la escuela y su sueldo no era suficiente para alimentar una boca más. Y Norman… ¡se encontraba en la misma situación que ella! Lo peor es que no lo podía culpar de nada. Fue Emma quién prefirió tomar las pastillas y no usar el maldito condón. Tan descuidada que era y optó por el método que implicaba ser lo contrario.

Y aún así, quería tener a su bebé. Oh dios, su lado maternal ya salía a flote.

– No estarás sola Emma. – Le prometió Gilda. – Nos tienes a nosotras..

– Tu bebé será hermoso. – Le aseguró Anna.

– Y muy saludable. – Añadió la de anteojos.

– Sobretodo hermoso. – Insistió la rubia. – Tiene los genes de Norman.

– … Y los míos.

– ¡Tú le darás salud!

Emma resopló, envolviendo a sus dos amigas en un abrazo de oso. ¿Qué harían sin ellas y su apoyo incondicional?

– Norman es un hombre de palabra – Comentó Anna luego de separarse.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿No recuerdas que cuando cumpliste nueve te prometió germinar sus frijolitos en tí?

.

.

.

* * *

Ay Emma, sin globito no hay fiesta (?)


	2. Chapter 2

**TÍTULO:** FULL HOUSE

**SUMMARY:** Enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos. El orden de los eventos no altera el resultado. #NorEmmaWeek2019

**ADVERTENCIA:** La historia está plasmada en el universo de Oyakusoku (Norman psicópata, Emma tsundere, Ray sentimental)

* * *

**PARTE II**

Casi dos semanas pasaron para que Emma se armara de valor y le diera la noticia a Norman. Si su relación era de por sí complicada, con un bebé en camino la ecuación se tornaría más compleja.

Tenía que apresurarse antes que él lo descubriera por su cuenta. Las náuseas eran más frecuentes y Ray ya se estaba quejando de la misteriosa desaparición de sus reservas de dulces. Por más idiota que Norman se comportase con ella, no tenía que subestimar su coeficiente intelectual de 200 e innatas habilidades de acosador.

Sólo deseaba que el psicópata reaccionara de una manera serena y civilizada. Una utopía difícil de volverse realidad, pero no imposible.

Así que finalmente decidió abordarlo de la manera más sencilla.

– Hehehe me siento en el paraíso – Norman frotaba su cabeza contra su regazo y Emma pudo jurar que escuchó un ronroneo. Se habían acomodado en el sofá de la sala para ver una película y ella le estaba permitiendo descansar sobre sus piernas como una forma de anestesiarlo y no se pusiera tan eufórico con las buenas nuevas..

El plan se había puesto en marcha.

– Oye, tenemos que hablar seriamente. – Le dijo pasando los dedos sobre su cabello. Fue un acto inconsciente y cuando se dio cuenta culpó a las malditas hormonas del embarazo. De todas maneras continuó con el gesto.

– ¿Umm? – Se acomodó mirándola risueño desde su sitio preferido.

Se veía tan tierno e inocente que Emma apartó la mirada, con las mejillas encendidas. Estúpidas hormonas.

Su inusual gesto no pasó desapercibido por el más alto y este sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿Te pongo nerviosa, bebé? – Su traviesa mano se filtró dentro de su blusa pellizcando su piel.

– ¡Vete al infierno! – Le propinó una cachetada y Norman cayó rodando por el suelo.

¡Tan bien que se estaba poniendo el ambiente y el pervertido tuvo que arruinarlo!

Gruesas pero silenciosas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y Norman se alarmó.

– Emma, ¿Qué pasa? – Se arrodilló frente a ella y sacó su pañuelo para limpiarle la cara.

– Es qu-que… eres un ton-to… – Sollozó con más ganas y le arrebató el trapo para sonarse la nariz. ¿Por qué ahora se ponía tan excesivamente sentimental?

Estúpidas hormonas.

Fue entonces que el joven la analizó detenidamente.

– Desde hace unos días no puedes dormir bien. Te despiertas cuatro veces para ir al baño y escucho como una clase de arcadas. Luego te escabulles a las tres y media de la mañana a la cocina y te preparas panecillos con chocolates y ketchup que guarda Ray. Por cierto, una exótica combinación. – Emma sudaba frío escuchando el monólogo del psicópata. Su lado acosador no paraba de sorprenderle. – Finalmente, te levantas a las seis de la mañana, media hora después de lo normal...

– ¿Norman?

– Y dejas que me acurruque en tu regazo a pesar que hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

Él ya lo sospechaba. Emma esperó resignada su inminente conclusión. Al menos le iba a ahorrar unas cuantas palabras.

– Todo estos síntomas significan que... ¡Es hora de adelantar la sorpresa!

Aquello descolocó a la pequeña.

– ¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¿A dónde…?

Norman le había dado un fugaz beso en la sien y corrió hacia su habitación.

Emma se quedó de pie, en medio de la sala, pasmada por lo que acababa de pasar. No tuvo oportunidad de ahondar en su extraña conducta por que la puerta de la entrada se abrió repentinamente.

– ¡TRAIDORES, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO CONTARON PRIMERO?! – Ray ingresó con los ojos llorosos, arrastrando un enorme peluche de conejo.

– ¡¿Le robaste de nuevo Little Bunny a Conny?!

Conny era su vecina de 10 años y propietaria del juguete. Al principio, Ray conseguía manipularla con postres a cambio que le diera "en préstamo" su juguete. La pequeña accedía con gusto, pero luego que su amigo se demorara en devolverlo constantemente, ella se rehusaba con un tajante: Patético. No entendían por qué el tonto se había encaprichado con Little Bunny. ÉL solo se justificaba usando extrañas excusas sobre terapia de humor, amistad interspecie y tips para socializar.

El de cabellos negros ignoró la pregunta de su amiga y continuó con sus reclamos:

– ¡¿ACASO SOY UN CHISTE PARA USTEDES? ¡YO DEBÍA SER EL PRIMERO EN SABER QUE TENDRE UN SOBRINITO!

Oh mierda. Gilda y Anna eran unas perras soplonas.

– Baja la voz. – Le pidió, preocupada que Norman pudiera alcanzar a escuchar su pequeño escándalo.

– ¡NO ME CALLO! ¡SOY SU ALIADO EN EL AMOR Y MEREZCO UN MÍNIMO DE CONSIDERAC…! – Emma lo interrumpió metiendole su pañuelo en la boca.

– Te calmas o juro que cortaré tu estúpido flequillo. – A la amenaza de la chica antena, Ray asintió rápidamente temiendo por la pérdida de su identidad. – No sabes lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer embarazada cuando la enfureces.

El estridente sonido de un objeto colisionado contra el suelo nunca se había escuchado tan fuerte en el departamento.

Los dos giraron lentamente hacia el origen del ruido encontrándose con el rostro desconcertado de Norman. Permanecía inmóvil y pálido como un fantasma. Cerca a sus pies se hallaba una caja cuyo contenido se había vaciado por doquier: fustas, pinzas, esposas y unas raras bolas de metal.

Todos los reunidos cayeron en un silencio sepulcral.

Emma se puso nerviosa, sin saber si reír o llorar por que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero no de la manera cómo lo había planeado. Esto es un desastre.

Ray miraba a sus amigos de uno a otro bastante desorientado. De pronto, recordó uno de los tips de su manual "El arte de la conversación para Dummies" y supo que era el momento ideal para aplicarlo.

– Bueno, ya que mi trabajo como tu aliado en el amor dio sobresalientes resultados, ¡debo ser yo quien le ponga el nombre a tu hijo o hija! – Anunció sonriente pasándole un brazo por los hombros a un Norman con la mente en blanco.

– Ray, él no lo sabía. – murmuró Emma con los puños cerrados a los lados, conteniendose de saltar y desgarrarle la garganta al suicida. No podía ir a la cárcel y dejar huérfano a su pequeño para que sea criado por el psicópata de su padre a su imagen y semejanza.

El mundo podía soportar un Norman. No dos.

Ray se echó a reír en la cara de su amigo.

– ¿Escuchaste eso Norman? – se carcajeaba – ¡Estoy aliviado de no ser el último en enterarse de las noticias del bebé... – Se detuvo de golpe, cayendo en cuenta de toda la situación. – Oh...S-Serás papá… – Le quitó los brazos de encima y se abrazó al peluche, temblando de miedo por la imprevisible reacción del psicópata.

– Dile adiós a tu identidad y a Little Bunny – Sentenció la joven de cabellos naranjas avanzando con una tijera en cada mano.

– ¡NO, NO, NO!

De un momento a otro la visión de Emma se tornó borrosa y sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, y en el siguiente paso que dio, cayó en una eterna oscuridad.

**…**

Cuando recobró la consciencia, Emma se sentía aún desorientada. Estaba acostada en una cama de ¿hospital?. Sintió una suave caricia en su mano y sus ojos reconocieron a Norman sentado a su lado.

Él le sonrió manteniendo un gesto tranquilo y se inclinó para acomodar un mechón de su rebelde cabello detrás de la oreja.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Inquirió en un tono débil.

– Te desmayaste y te traje inmediatamente a la sala emergencias. No te preocupes, el doctor dice que es habitual los desmayos debido a tu estado, pero no deben volverse frecuentes. Emma, todo va a estar bien – Añadió transmitiendo a través de su mirada seguridad y confianza.

Estado.

Entonces la chica antena recordó todos los sucesos hasta antes de perder el conocimiento. Estaba embarazada de Norman, ellos ni siquiera eran una pareja formal y las ganancias de sus trabajos sólo les alcanzaba lo suficiente para sobrevivir decentemente el día a día, pero ¿criar un bebé también?

¿Todo iba a estar bien?

– Norman, yo… estoy asustada. – Tenía que sincerarse por completo. – Sólo llevamos dos años desde que salimos de la universidad y nuestra economía no es la mejor. Traer al mundo a otra persona conlleva grandes cambios y responsabilidades – Puso sus manos sobre su estómago – Y aún así... yo realmente quiero tenerlo. Es mi pequeño deseo egoísta.

– Nuestro, Emma. – Le corrigió el de cabellos blancos con un particular brillo de orgullo en la mirada, colocando sus manos sobre las de ella. – Nuestro pequeño deseo egoísta. – El corazón de Emma dio un vuelco de alegría por sus palabras.

– Estoy seguro que encontraremos la mejor manera de salir adelante juntos, con nuestro bebé. – Continuó Norman. – Voy a cuidarlos y me encargaré que no les falte nada. Ustedes son la familia que siempre he querido.

Emma soltó un sonoro sollozo y se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Desde que se enteró de las noticias, su corazón recién volvía a estar en calma. Esto es lo que realmente necesitaba: El apoyo y la fuerza que le brindaba Norman.

El más alto recorrió sus manos sobre la espalda de su amada con ternura, esperando con paciencia a que se tranquilice.

Luego de unos largos minutos, se separaron sin despegar los ojos del otro. Los labios del mayor se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa.

– Ahora sólo tenemos que fijar la fecha de la boda.

Emma parpadeó un poco aturdida.

– ¿Qué? No

– ¿Por qué no? Nos amamos y tendremos un hijo. Es natural que nos casemos… ¡Auch! – Se sobó el brazo donde ella acababa de pellizcarle.

– ¡Oye idiota!, ¿Por qué sacas conclusiones apresuradas? – Ya se le hacía raro que él no saliera a decir su estupidez de siempre. ¿Casarse? Primero muerta antes de poner un pie en el altar junto al psicópata.

El joven en vez de desanimarse, ensanchó la sonrisa y sus mejillas se pintaron de un desagradable, para Emma, rosa.

– Por que estoy convencido que soy el dueño de tu corazón hehehe

Y Emma estaba convencida de quemar su última neurona con la gasolina que escondía Ray.

Antes que ella le hiciese saber con gusto sus pensamientos, Norman se excusó con ir en busca del doctor.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, la expresión del muchacho cambió a una pensativa mientras avanzaba por el solitario pasillo. No se sentía bien del todo porque incluso en este tipo de situación…

¡Podía encontrar una oportunidad para unirse con Emma para siempre!

Retomó su usual sonrisa perversa y vio pequeños querubines de hebras naranjas danzar alrededor de su cabeza.

Su bebé sería igual de lindo que Emma. Sus mismos ojos, nariz, labios, sonrisa.

Y lo más importante… ¡Tenía que ser varón!

Si resultaba una niña, no estaba seguro si resistiría a que algún día ella abandone la casa por un hombre que jamás sería lo suficientemente digno de su hermosa existencia. ¡No, no, no! ¡Primero su angelito se volvía monja antes de que un depravado pusiera sus sucias manos en ella!

No, tranquilidad. Si era necesario, buscaría una solución científica para que resultase un varón.

Y Emma…

Oh su dulce y grandiosa Emma.

Alguien como él que tenía controlado hasta el ciclo menstrual de su amada, le resultó insólito que fallara en sus cálculos, pero la culpa le duró poco. Los Dioses estuvieron a favor de cumplirle el deseo de tener una familia con el amor de su vida más pronto de lo esperado.

Aunque por el momento ella se negaba a una boda, Norman no se daría por vencido. Cada vez se sentía más confiado que Emma le guardaba sentimientos más allá de una fuerte atracción sexual.

Tal vez las hormonas del embarazo sean las que dieran el empujoncito final para que ella por fin lo admitiera.

Hehehe

Ahhh, quería volver a dormir en el regazo de su Emma.

¿A dónde estaba yendo? ¡Ah sí, el doctor!

– De acuerdo al examen de sangre, tienes 6 semanas de embarazo. El desmayo que tuviste no es una señal de algún peligro, pero lo recomendable es que no te mantegas tanto tiempo en pie y no realices movimientos bruscos. – Fueron las indicaciones del médico. Volvió a mirar la hoja de los resultados y se rascó la barbilla, en un gesto pensativo. – Es mejor que vengan para su primera ecografía dentro de 5 semanas.

**...**

Para todo su círculo social no fue una sorpresa las buenas nuevas del bebé. Por el contrario, tomaron la noticia con humor y algunos, como Don y Nat, se cobraron apuestas sobre en qué momento "el condón se le rompería a Norman". Por supuesto que el futuro papá quiso aclarar que él nunca usó ese método de protección, pero Emma lo calló con un golpe en el estómago.

En cuanto a su situación laboral, ocurrió una curiosa situación que resultó extrañamente favorable para los dos.

– ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Les subiré el doble del sueldo! – El director hizo el signo de victoria con los dedos.

– ¿Ehhh? ¿Subirnos el doble del sueldo? – Repitió Emma, muy descolocada. Al lado suyo, Norman permanecía sonriente como si las declaraciones del superior no lo impresionaran.

– Sí, eso mismo. – rió, restándole importancia al peso de sus palabras.

El director de la escuela se caracterizaba por ser alguien muy peculiar. De por sí su apariencia llamaba mucho la atención: siempre llevaba puesto una máscara blanca con un dibujo de una cara garabateada. Era un misterio el verdadero aspecto de su rostro. Ni los más antiguos profesores habían logrado descubrirlo. Y su actitud despreocupada daba mucho que pensar sobre el cargo que ostentaba con orgullo. No obstante, la escuela seguía en pie hasta el día de hoy por lo que no se debía subestimar al jefe de la institución.

Emma no entendía cómo terminó en el despacho del director junto a Norman. Ambos fueron llamados por su superior y este les interrogó sobre los rumores del embarazo. Ella quiso negarlo, pero el otro idiota se adelantó sin detenerse a pensar sobre las consecuencias de su acto.

Consecuencias inesperadas.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Gilda sobre la afinidad del director por ellos dos mientras contemplaba cómo Norman estrechaba las manos con su superior.

– Muchas gracias. Es una persona muy generosa.

– ¡Que va! ¡Ustedes nos iluminarán con un bello retoño de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes! ¡Tu historia de amor tendrá un final feliz, querido Norman!

Emma entrecerró los ojos cuando unió todos los cabos sueltos. Resopló, conteniendo el impulso de estrellar las cabezas de esos dos contra el escritorio.

– Jeje gracias, director. – Norman se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.– ¡Desde ya le aviso que usted será el padrino de nuestro hijo!

– ¡Oh dios mío, me siento halagado!

La pequeña reaccionó de inmediato y jaló al pervertido psicópata lejos de los oídos del muy emocionado director.

– ¿Qué sucede, amor?

Emma no aguantó más y le tiró de la oreja con brusquedad.

– Oye, idiota. ¿No recuerdas que le prometimos a Ray ser el padrino? – Susurró, bastante indignada.

– ¿Quién es Ray? – Preguntaron Norman y su superior a la vez.

Emma solo rodó los ojos.

...

Con la futura llegada del nuevo integrante de la casa, una serie de cambios se produjo en el día a día de sus vidas. Algunos pequeños, otros muy notorios.

Y Norman no desaprovechó ninguno.

– ¡Deja de mover tus cosas a mi cuarto!

Emma se interpuso entre la entrada de su habitación y el psicópata. Este bajó al suelo la caja que tenía la etiqueta "BDSM" y la miró con atención, con una sonrisa tranquila.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Por que es mi cuarto, mi privacidad!

– Oh, entiendo. – Comentó cabizbajo.– ¿Y el cuarto del bebé?

Quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

– El bebé dormirá conmigo. – Fue su decisión final.

Norman ladeó la cabeza y señaló al otro lado del pasillo.

– Todo eso no entrará en tu habitación.

Emma maldijo la descomunal pila de juguetes, coches, cuna y demás accesorios que llenaban el reducido espacio de su sala y cocina. Sus amigos y el director se excedieron con la cantidad de regalos.

El psicópata tenía razón para desgracia suya.

Pero... una cosa era dormir con Norman después de "ciertas actividades" y luego echarlo de su cuarto, y otra cosa muy distinta era compartir su privacidad día a día con el pervertido.

Ray, quien pasaba por ahí con Little Bunny, escuchó la discusión y tuvo una magnífica idea para aligerar el ambiente.

– ¡N-Norman! ¡También puedes dormir conmigo! – Se ofreció inflando su pecho con orgullo.

El mencionado rechinó los dientes, furioso.

– ¡No hay forma que puedas sustituir el calor corporal de Emma! ¡Jamás!

Ray pegó un brinco del susto y se escondió detrás de su amiga.

– Só-sólo era una bromita. – Le lloriqueaba al peluche. ¿Dónde quedó "Bros before Hoes"?

Al final, Emma accedió a compartir cuarto con el idiota, pero con la condición que él durmiera en el piso y ninguna prenda interior faltase de su armario. Si rompía una de las dos reglas, lo mandaba a dormir con el suicida.

No obstante, luego de unas cuantas noches, Norman comenzó a quejarse del frío suelo y cómo se encontraban en pleno invierno, ella lo dejó subirse a su cama, pero poniendo una fila de almohadas como barrera.

Y de alguna manera era la misma Emma quién entre sueños derrumbaba el muro de cojines y pegaba su espalda contra el pecho de Norman. Este no dudaba en acomodarla entre sus brazos y recostar sus manos sobre su ya abultado vientre de 3 meses.

**...**

– ¡Felicitaciones, tendrán gemelos!

– ¿Q-qué?

Emma parpadeó repetidas veces procesando lentamente el significado de la palabras. Cuando terminó por entenderlo, estuvo al borde de un ataque de nervios.

– ¡Imposible! ¡Está viendo doble. Chequee de nuevo!

Norman, por su parte, tenía su típica sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, pero no se podía saber si era de alegría o de conmoción. Parecía que su mente había viajado lejos de la clínica y no reaccionaba al fuerte apretón que le dio Emma a sus dedos.

El doctor suspiró y volvió a poner el transductor sobre su estómago.

– ¿Ve ese pequeño bulto? – Le indicó una pequeña mancha negra que se movía.

Ella asintió.

– Ese es el cuerpo del primero – Movió un poco a la izquierda. – Este es el segundo. Ambos comparten la misma placenta así que doy por confirmado que son gemelos. El sexo lo podremos saber de aquí a 2 meses más. Y como es un embarazo múltiple, debemos tener más cuidados….

La voz del médico desapareció de su audición y sintió que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

– Umm, señor, por favor calme a su esposa.

– ¡No estamos casados! – Gruñó Emma a punto de lanzarse sobre el mayor.

– ¿Ah? Oh sí – Norman por fin regresó a la realidad. – Denos unos minutos para conversar.

El doctor salió del lugar para darles su privacidad.

– Norman, vamos a otro doctor. – Rogó la futura madre. – El de aquí tiene lentes por eso no puede distinguir bien en la pantalla. ¡O vayamos donde Anna!

– Ella es dermatóloga.

– ¡Le deben haber enseñado a manejar esa porquería!

– Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?

El rostro de Emma era un mar de lágrimas y no dejaba de temblar.

– Apenas… apenas podemos acomodarnos con uno. ¿Con dos? No...yo... – Norman la calló besándola repentinamente. Era un beso lleno de dulzura y amor. Sus alientos se entrelazaron y poco a poco Emma se fue relajando, derritiéndose en los brazos de su amante. Tras unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas y mejillas acaloradas.

– Emma, escucha. – Le limpió el rostro con la manga de su camisa y le dedicó una mirada seria e intensa. – Vamos a estar bien. Daremos el doble de esfuerzo y amor por ellos. ¿Un trabajo? ¡Me conseguiré 3!

– Morirás en el intento. – Murmuró. Sus labios se estiraron levemente, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

– No subestimes a un genio, cariño.

– No sobreestimes tu debilucho cuerpo, psicópata.

El doctor volvió y les dio una lista de medicamentos para reforzar la salud de la mamá y los bebés. Asimismo, sus chequeos tenían que darse dos veces al meses con el fin de evitar complicaciones.

De regreso a casa, Emma se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Norman en el bus. Ella, aún soñolienta, se dejó guiar hasta que, de pronto, la despertó el sonido de unas campanas.

– ¡¿Qué hacemos en una iglesia?! – Se soltó del brazo de Norman y miró asustada que ya estaban en el altar frente a un cura.

– Nos casaremos. – Le respondió el de cabellos blancos como si nada y se dirigió al clérigo.

– ¡Padre, por favor cásame con Emma! – Se había arrodillado con la cabeza pegada al suelo.

– ¿Qué? ¡Detente! – La susodicha lo levantó, pero Norman permanecía terco en su cometido.

– Emma, nuestros niños deben nacer bajo la aprobación y protección de Dios.

– ¿Desde cuando eres creyente? ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro que serán varones?

– Por que soy el papá.

Ella se detuvo de rebatir cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

– Bien, nos vamos a casar. – Emma alzó un dedo para que no la interrumpiera. – Sólo si adivinas el sexo de los gemelos, acepto ser tu esposa.

Norman la tomó de ambas manos con una mirada llena de determinación.

– Voy a redactar nuestros votos matrimoniales.

– ¡No te confíes, psicópata!

– ¿Cumplirás tu palabra, no? – Apretó su agarre. – ¿Serás mi esposa, no? – Le robó un beso. – Te amo, Emma Hehehe

Emma rezó a todos los Dioses que su instinto maternal no le fallara, sino...todo estaría perdido.

Mientras tanto, el cura y feligreses seguía sin entender por qué esos dos jovencitos irrumpieron en la mitad de la misa.

.

.

.

* * *

Norman es un hombre que donde pone ojo, pone doble bala xD


	3. Chapter 3

TÍTULO: FULL HOUSE

SUMMARY: Enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos. El orden de los eventos no altera el resultado.

* * *

**PARTE III**

– ¡Wow, parece que llevas un continente encima!

La bienvenida de Gilda no le hizo demasiada gracia a Emma quien entró con una expresión sombría. Sin dejar de refunfuñar, pasó de largo su camino hasta la cocina y enterró el rostro dentro del refrigerador.

Anna y Gilda intercambiaron una rápida mirada de preocupación y la segunda se acercó a la recién llegada para comprender lo que pasaba.

– Emma, ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó cuando la embarazada salió de su peculiar refugio con los brazos llenos de manzanas.

– ¡Por supuesto! – Repuso la chica con una brillante sonrisa. Colocó las frutas sobre la mesa y cogió el cuchillo más grande, activando todas las alarmas en los presentes.

Una mujer embarazada y armada era doblemente peligrosa.

– ¿S-segura? – Insistió al ver cómo pelaba con una exagerada fuerza.

Emma se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

– Claro que sí. No, no...¡LO ODIO!

– ¡¿A-A quien odias?! – Retrocedió, asustada de terminar apuñalada por accidente.

– ¡AL PSICÓPATA!

Ah, Norman.

Gilda exhaló un largo suspiro y se sentó a su lado dándole unas palmadas en la espalda mientras que Anna retomó su sesión de selfies para el instagram. Las dos ya se habían acostumbrado a que no importara si era invierno, verano, primavera u otoño, Emma siempre empezaba la mañana quejándose de su amigo-novio, prometido, futuro esposo, padre de sus hijos o, en resumen, el "no se qué".

La chica antena se percató de los gestos resignados de sus amigas, pero los ignoró olímpicamente y continuó desahogandose.

El día anterior Norman y ella asistieron a su chequeo mensual con el médico. Emma estaba más ansiosa que nunca por que finalmente sabría el sexo de los bebés. Por lo mismo, cuando el doctor se opuso a darle los resultados usando la tonta excusa de "Es más emocionante esperar hasta el nacimiento", ella resistió las ganas de ahogarlo con el transductor. A pesar de sus amenazas, él se mantuvo firme en su decisión. Norman, por su parte, estaba extrañamente callado y Emma no le dio vueltas al asunto hasta que se percató del guiño cómplice entre el psicópata y el doctor. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre Norman tirando de sus pelos y, así, adelantar su calvicie.

– ¡Ese idiota quiere alargar mi tortura por la ridícula apuesta! – Renegó, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Se sentía tan indignada que esa noche lo corrió de su cuarto y Norman, a su vez, mandó a Ray a dormir a la sala mientras él usaba su habitación.

– A mi me parece tierno. – Comentó Anna sin despegar la vista del móvil.

– ¡Pues a mí no! No se lo voy a perdonar esta vez.

– Terminarás haciéndolo. – Le aseguró Gilda con confianza. – Lo engríes demasiado.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – se cruzó de brazos, componiendo un mohín ofendido. ¿Todo el mundo había perdido el buen juicio?

Una vez más Gilda la miró como si estuviese hablando con una niña berrinchuda.

– Emma, seamos sinceros. Con todo lo que te ha hecho Norman desde el orfanato, deberías haber puesto una orden de restricción o al menos rechazarlo con tu brutal sinceridad. Pero, mírate ahora: estás doblemente embarazada y a una apuesta de casarte con él. Mucho odio no le tienes, querida. ¡Ah, tampoco te escondas bajo la barata excusa del sexo por que te presentamos un sinfín de pretendientes menos chiflados, pero tú preferiste seguir encerrada en tu propio mundo con Norman. Así que ve aceptando que él es el roto de tu descosido.

La futura madre abrió ligeramente la boca en un gesto de asombro. No esperaba ese repentino discurso con evidentes tintes de regaño.

– ¡Bravo! – Aplaudió Anna y fue callada por una manzana directo en el rostro.

– Cambiemos de tema, por favooor. – Era un momento demasiado incómodo para Emma a tal punto que sintió leves golpecitos dentro de su vientre. Los bebés compartían su misma irritación y ella los calmó acariciando su enorme panza. Para tener 6 meses de gestación, parecía que iba en el último trimestre. Aún le costaba creer que dentro de poco traería dos preciosas vidas al mundo. Emma deseaba poder acelerar el tiempo y ya tener a los gemelos o gemelas en sus brazos y llenarlos de besos y mucho amor.

– Ok, no hablemos más de tu trastorno amoroso. ¡Oh casi lo olvido! – Gilda corrió a su habitación y luego de unos minutos, volvió con un cesto lleno de ropa. – Terminé de bordar los vestidos. ¡Pruébalos!

Debido a sus notorios cambios físicos, vestir jeans o vaqueros le resultaba insoportable y cómo no quería invertir mucho en nueva indumentaria, Gilda le propuso confeccionar vestidos especiales de maternidad con telas que podía conseguir a un razonable precio.

La verdadera pasión de su amiga era diseñar ropa, pero decidió tomar la carrera de educación porque le traería más ingresos a corto plazo. No obstante, actualmente cursaba ,por las noches, diseño de modas y usaba a Emma y Anna de modelos. Ninguna protestaba por que llenaban sus guardarropas con diseños únicos y gratuitos.

– Este es mi favorito.– Emma giró con un vestido jade con detallados bordes de rombos.

Gilda lanzó un silbido, mirándola de arriba a abajo

– Te sienta muy bien la maternidad.

– Sobretodo a tus pechos. – Agregó la dermatóloga alzando ambos pulgares a modo de aprobación.

En lugar de rebatir con un insulto, Emma se sonrojó un poco, pero no dijo nada. Cierto era que le había crecido bastante su busto y le resultaba muy vergonzoso gracias al psicópata pervertido. El maldito genio se había informado del sexo durante el embarazo y leyó que sus pechos se tornaban excesivamente sensibles al placer. Por ello, puso en práctica la teoría.

– Emma hehehe. ¿Amas lo que hago, no? – Recordó cómo hace unas noches, Norman acariciaba sus pezones, cubriendo y retorciendo con sus manos cada uno repetidas veces. Ella había lanzado un gemido de angustia por que su cuerpo ardía ante las sensaciones que le impedían pensar con claridad. Tampoco le ayudaba estar sobre su regazo con el miembro de su amante entre sus muslos simulando lentas penetraciones. Poco a poco Emma fue cediendo al deseo y cuando Norman aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, ella apretó con fuerza su excitación, llevando a ambos al anhelado éxtasis.

El golpe de calor en la parte baja de su cuerpo la enrojeció aún más. Había sido el orgasmo más intenso que había experimentado hasta ahora. Y a pesar de querer repetirlo, su orgullo pesaba más.

Su lucha interna fue interrumpida por la voz de Anna.

– Oye, Norman me acaba de mensajear y quiere que te reunas con él en una hora. ¡Oh, también mandó la dirección! – Le mostró la pantalla de su celular.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese descarado..?!

– ¡Pues díle que no quiero!

La rubia tecleó y volvió a mostrarle su chat. Esta vez Norman ofrecía llevarla a su pastelería favorita.

Era un incrédulo si pensaba que ella caería con ese pobre ofrecimiento.

– Ahora dil…

– ¡Stop!, no soy su lechuza mensajera. ¿Dónde está tu celular?

Emma recordó que había silenciado su móvil desde la mañana y , de mala gana, lo sacó de su cartera. Cuando lo encendió, fue bombardeada con un sinfín de mensajes y llamadas perdidas del psicópata y casi lo dejó caer por que sonó de improviso.

– Emmaaaaaaaaa – Lloriqueaba Norman al otro lado de la línea. Ella pudo percibir toda la angustia en su voz.

– ¡¿Qué quieres?! – Casi le ladró.

– Los extraño mucho.

– Norman, nos vimos hace menos de 3 horas.

– Una eternidad.

En respuesta ella sólo exhaló un largo suspiro.

– Es tan difícil sin ustedes… – Continuó con sus lamentos y Emma le hubiese colgado sino fuera por las fuertes patadas dentro de su vientre. Los bebés habían percibido la voz de su papá y cada vez que sucedía eso, ellos no se detenían con sus movimientos hasta que Norman les hablara muy de cerca.

Era maravillosamente frustrante verlos confabular a favor de su padre desde sus entrañas.

– … ¿Dónde nos vemos?

Luego de un minuto de exclamaciones y alabanzas, su acosador le compartió la dirección del punto de encuentro. Le pareció curioso que su reunión quedara en uno de los barrios más ostentosos de la ciudad. ¿Qué estaba planeando el psicópata?

– ¡Entonces tendrán una cita! – Exclamaron sus amigas a la vez y antes que ella las sacara de sus ensueños, ya la habían sentado para arreglarla.

Emma dejó que la usaran como una muñeca de trapo y pasó un largo rato cabeceando de sueño hasta que alguien le pellizcó la nariz con fuerza y despertó sobresaltada.

– ¡Ya estás lista para tu cita! – La habían peinado con una intrincada trenza y delinearon sus labios con una tonalidad rosa pastel.

– Sólo quiero mi cheesecake – murmuró mientras las tres se despedían con un abrazo grupal.

– ¡No olvides lo del "descosido"! – Exclamó Gilda de golpe, cerrando la puerta tan pronto como terminó de hablar.

La joven embarazada permaneció en calma, pero durante el trayecto sus pensamientos se perdieron en el sermón que le dió su amiga.

Ella nunca dudó que su relación con Norman jamás pasaría del plano sexual. Él era un idiota, pervertido, acosador, psicópata. Debería odiarlo, despreciarlo...pero la realidad era que su corazón también se excitaba con emociones tan desconocidas como agradables que sólo él la hacía sentir.

¿Que podría ser lo peor de …?

Emma sacudió la cabeza.

Su mente la estaba traicionando. Las hormonas del embarazo alteraban su raciocinio y no se sentía ella misma.

De pronto los golpes dentro de su vientre se intensificaron y alzó la vista hacia el frente encontrándose con el culpable de cómo , ahora mismo, los latidos de su corazón se tornaban más rápidos que antes.

–¡Emmaaa! – Norman corrió hacia ella con la intención de abrazarla y besarla, pero su musa lo detuvo a tiempo tomándolo de ambas mejillas y apretujándolas.

– ¡Ay ay, duelemmm ummm cariummm! – Se las arregló para balbucear el joven con los mofletes rosados de tanto pellizqueo.

– Es parte de tu castigo. – Sentenció en tono firme liberándolo.

– Puedes castigarme de otras maneras. – Movió sus cejas insinuante mientras se frotaba su violentado rostro. Lo usual era que su querida reaccionara con una agresión física, verbal o ambas, pero esta vez, para asombro de Norman, ella sólo apartó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible que se fue transformado en una estruendosa carcajada.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

– Lo que quieras. – Se inclinó para depositarle un beso en la frente y entrelazar sus manos. – Soy todo tuyo. – Emma dejó escapar un leve resoplido y le permitió apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro quedando en esa posición por un largo rato sin importarles el resto de personas que transitaban alrededor suyo.

En momentos así, Emma pensaba que el discurso de Gilda tenía cierto sentido. El idiota de Norman era el único que podía orbitar en su mundo.

– Aún sigo molesta contigo. – le informó, rompiendo la pequeña burbuja de intimidad que se había creado entre los dos.

– Emmaaaa… – Se apartó un poco para poder mirarla a la cara y batió sus pestañas a modo de súplica. – ¡Ya te pedí perdón!

– No es suficiente.

– ¿Debo pararme de manos? ¿Corred desnudo por todo el vecindario? ¿Quemar a Little Bunny? ¿O…? – Fue callado por una mano sobre su boca.

– Nada de eso, idiota. Sólo prométeme que no volverás a tomar ese tipo de decisiones sin consultarmelo. – Él asintió rápidamente, pero Emma no le creyó. – Estoy hablando en serio. Somos un equipo.¿Entiendes? Los dos juntos.

Cuando pareció que finalmente captó su mensaje, ella lo soltó y dio un paso atrás. Sin embargo, Norman la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo para darle un rápido beso en la boca. Sus miradas conectaron reflejando mutuo entendimiento.

– Lo prometo – Extendió una mano y le rozó la mejilla con suavidad mientras observaba, dichoso, cómo ella inclinaba el rostro buscando más, mucho más de sus caricias. Su otra mano se deslizó hacia su enorme vientre y fue recibido por unos golpeteos. Un brillo emocionado iluminó sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo se portaron hoy?

– Muy bien hasta que llamaste.

Lejos de hacer otro berrinche, se agachó y frotó su rostro contra su panza, reconfortando de tener a los tres a su lado.

Su familia.

Tal vez era un simple gesto, pero Emma no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ver esa nueva faceta en Norman y sólo atinaba a desordenar su cabello con los dedos.

– Ya quiero que nazcan, campeones.

– O campeonas.

Su pervertido esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia.

– Su mamá no acepta la derrota.

– Aún no nacen, tonto.

– Llevarán los anillos, pero no los babeen mucho hehehe

– ¿Me estás ignorando? – Al no recibir respuesta, Emma alzó la vista y entonces cayó en la cuenta que se encontraban frente al edificio de una conocida compañía musical. – ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?

– ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! – Norman se puso de pie y le sonrió con calidez, señalando la entrada. – Adentro te lo explicaré todo.

A ella le resultó difícil adivinar lo que traía entre manos el psicópata así que no le quedaba más remedio que seguirlo. La recepción consistía en paredes decoradas de cds de vinilo y muebles con forma de símbolos musicales. En el centro estaba el escritorio de la recepcionista quien saludó a Norman con confianza como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes.

Se sentaron en uno de los amplios sofás y el joven tomó las manos de su amada quién seguía sin entender la situación.

– Emma, hace unas semanas vi una oferta laboral en internet de una disquera. Estaban buscando compositores para un grupo debutante. Mandé algunas de mis canciones y me llamaron ayer para informarme que les gustó bastante mi trabajo y en unos minutos tengo la entrevista final. No te lo conté antes por que quería estar seguro de recibir la llamada.

La chica antena tardó varios segundos en procesar la información, y para cuando sus neuronas armaron el rompecabezas, ella le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

– Dime que no mandaste las canciones por mis cumpleaños – Se llevó las manos a la cara horrorizada ante la posibilidad que más personas tengan conocimiento de esas composiciones.

– ¡Sólo las recientes! – Exclamó con orgullo. – Las de pequeños son muy personales.

– ¡Todas son personales! – Emma quería que la tierra la trague. – Si no consigues el trabajo, te arrancaré las bolas y las daré de comer a Ray.

Él mantuvo una expresión tranquila y sonrió creído.

– Lo haré. Te prometí que conseguiría más trabajos y lo cumpliré. – Indicó con un tono tan confiado que ella no pudo contradecirlo. Se despidió dándole un fugaz beso en la sien para luego posar sus labios sobre su vientre. – Papá no los defraudará. – Y avanzó hacia el final del vestíbulo, perdiéndose de la vista de su pareja

…

Ya había pasado más de dos horas y Norman no regresaba. La batería de su móvil agonizaba mientras que la recepcionista no paraba de tararear el coro de "Like a Virgin".

Emma volvió a recostarse sobre el sofá y tomar la tercera siesta del día. Su sueño fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando sintió varias manos jalando la piel de su rostro

– ¡Oye, eso duele! – Se incorporó como un resorte quedando cara a cara con dos pequeños de 10 años a lo mucho: Un niño de tez morena y ojos azules y una niña pecosa de ojos verdes.

– ¡Hola! – Saludaron ambos al unísono.

– Hola… ¿Cómo se llaman?

– Yo soy Phil, señora.

– Y yo Sherry, señora.

– No me llamen "señora, mi nombre es Emma. – Les aclaró, preguntándose por dentro si de verdad ya parecía una persona de mediana edad. Tal vez era hora de preparar esas mascarillas caseras que Anna le compartió hace tiempo.

– ¡Ok, Emma! – Los dos se sentaron, cada uno a su lado.

–¿Y sus papás? ¿Se han perdido?

Phil negó con la cabeza.

– Nuestras mamás están en una reunión y bajamos aquí por que su asistente nos aburrió.

– Debe estar buscándonos. – Añadió Sherry riendo de su pequeña travesura.

Emma se apiadó del pobre empleado y decidió entretenerse con los niños para que no se escaparan fuera del edificio.

–¿Cuándo nace tu bebé? – Preguntó la niña admirando su estómago.

– Dentro de tres meses nacen.

– ¿Nacen? ¿Cuantos son? – Inquirió Phil, muy asombrado.

– Dos. Son gemelos.

– ¡Maravilloso! – Exclamaron ambos, emocionados. – ¿Qué fue ese sonido? – Añadió Sherry.

– ¡Deben ser las patadas de los bebés! – Dijo su amigo.

– En realidad sólo es mi estómago jeje – murmuró Emma, rascándose una mejilla. A estas horas ya debería estar almorzando. Tenía muchos antojos de duraznos últimamente.

La pequeña se puso de pie y rebuscó en la bolsa que traía hasta que sacó las frutas que tanto anhelaba la mayor.

Media hora más tarde, los tres estaban con el estómago lleno y soñolientos.

– ¿Y cómo se van a llamar tus hijitos? – Le preguntó Phil, bostezando mientras Sherry se echaba sobre las piernas de su amigo.

– Aún no lo sé. – No había pensado siquiera en ese tema porque el estúpido doctor no quería revelarles el sexo de los gemelos. De todas maneras, ya debería tener varios nombres para el día del nacimiento. Luego hablaría con Norman sobre ello.

– Tu esposo debe ser muy guapo. – Comentó Sherry.

Emma hizo una mueca de abierto fastidio. Era innegable los apuestos rasgos del psicópata.

– Ni tanto.

– Pero lo amas, ¿no?

Se había quedado sin palabras para responder.

– Claro que lo ama, Sherry. No puedes tener hijos sin amor. – Le corrigió Phil, sonriente.

Oh, la inocencia de esos pequeños. ¿Cómo explicarles el embrollo de su relación?

– ¡Sherry, Phil! – El asistente-niñero corrió a abrazarlos y los mencionados se removieron incómodos.

– ¿Emma? – Norman también apareció mirando con curiosidad a los otros presentes.

– ¡Te demoraste mucho! – Exclamó al verlo llegar.

– ¡Lo sientoo! ¡Los extrañé mucho! – Volvió a estrecharla contra su cuerpo llenándola de besos que ella intentaba esquivar inútilmente.

– Tu esposo es un príncipe – Suspiró Sherry, con corazones reflejados en sus ojos. – Los bebés serán preciosos.

La vena en la sien de Emma comenzó a palpitar. ¿Nadie le tenía fé a sus genes?

– Niños, es hora de irnos. Sus mamás ya van a salir de la reunión y… tengan piedad de mí. – Rogó el empleado, cabizbajo.

– ¡Fue divertido jugar contigo, Emma! – Se despidieron los menores.

– ¿Nuevos amigos? – Preguntó Norman luego que los pequeños se marcharan.

– Algo así. ¿Y cómo te fue con la entrevista?

Él levantó ambas manos haciendo el gesto de victoria con los dedos.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Celebró la joven, muy feliz por la noticia. – Eres Norman, después de todo.

– ¿Y eso qué significa?

– Que todo lo puedes... y eso es genial en tí. – La forma casi tan natural en que lo dijo fue suficiente para que a Norman le diera dos mini infartos seguidos.

...

– Pensé que querías cheesecake.

– Ahora se me antoja helado.

La pareja estaba parada frente a una de las heladerías favoritas de Norman. Se encontraron con una enorme fila, pero esperaron pacientemente. Cuando llegó el turno de pagar, Emma se adelantó y sacó su tarjeta.

– No digas nada. – Le advirtió. Quería al menos festejar su logro con ese pequeño detalle.

Norman captó su mensaje y rió abrazándola por detrás.

– Señorita, su tarjeta no tiene saldo. – Le avisó el dependiente devolviéndole el objeto.

– Que extraño. Pruebe con esta. – Le entregó otra tarjeta, pero el sistema siguió rechazando su instrumento de pago.

– Pruebe con el mío. – Ofreció Norman.

– Se supone que yo pagaría. – murmuró al borde las lágrimas.

– Puedes pagarlo de otra manera. – Le sugirió posando los labios en su cuello. Ella le dio un leve codazo en la costilla.

– Señor, su tarjeta también ha sido rechazada.

Ambos se miraron en silencio unos segundos y , entonces, Emma estalló en un fuerte llanto que asustó a clientes y empleados por igual.

– Amigo, ¿No te podemos pagar otro día? Mi esposa realmente ama su helado y hoy se le antojó. – Imploraba Norman, pero no obtuvo respuesta afirmativa.

– Señor, eso no …

Los sollozos de la embarazada se tornaron más intensos y los clientes comenzaron a protestar a favor de la joven pareja. Al final, el trabajador no tuvo más remedio que acceder a su pedido.

Tan pronto como giraron en la esquina, los jóvenes chocaron sus helados con gesto malicioso.

– El truco de la tarjeta falsa siempre funciona. – Emma guardó en su bolsillo todas las tarjetas de distintos entes bancarios que había sacado y cancelado al día siguiente.

– Vamos a tener que esperar un mes para volver ahí.

– Encontré otras heladerías de la misma cadena en las afueras de la ciudad.

– ¡Eres impresionante! – A veces Norman se preguntaba qué hizo en su anterior vida para merecer un ser tan perfecto como Emma. Cuando arribaran a casa, agregaría unas diez páginas a su tesis de "Emma como la octava maravilla del mundo".

– Oye...¿Y ya tienes nombres?

– ¿Nombres? Oh, ¿Te refieres para los bebés? – Emma asintió. – ¡Por supuesto! – Sacó un largo rollo de papel con un considerable grosor.

Ella enmudeció arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado.

Para el momento que llegaron al departamento, ya había anochecido y el 99.99% de nombres de la lista fueron descartados.

– Sigo perturbada con la sugerencia de "Borman" y "Emmo"

– A mí me gustan. – Objetó el más alto mientras subían las escaleras.

Emma se percató que ya estaban por llegar a su hogar y se apresuró para ponerse delante de la puerta.

– Cariño, ¿Que pas…?

– Norman, ¿estuvimos en una cita?

El mencionado alzó una ceja con una expresión de pura seriedad.

– Contigo siempre estoy en una cita..

Emma contempló su perfil iluminado por la luz de la luna y se acercó hasta que ambos cuerpos chocaron.

– Vamos a terminarlo bien entonces. – Se puso de puntillas para besarlo, entregándose a esos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo reprimió, rindiéndose al psicópata pervertido.

En este mundo, Norman era su único descosido.

.

.

.

* * *

No apliquen en sus casas lo de la tarjeta falsa (?)


	4. Chapter 4

**TÍTULO:** FULL HOUSE

**SUMMARY:** Enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos. El orden de los eventos no altera el resultado.

* * *

**PARTE IV**

Cada día que pasaba, a Emma le costaba más permanecer de pie o caminar por varias horas. Era frustrante por que ella odiaba estar quieta en un mismo sitio y ya le habían sugerido pedir su licencia de maternidad en la escuela. Sin embargo, no fue hasta el octavo mes de embarazo que la futura madre finalmente aceptó tomar el descanso.

Su partida temporal hubiera transcurrido de una manera tranquila sino fuera porque cometió el estúpido error de contarle a Gilda unos días antes. Su amiga no perdió el tiempo y corrió la voz por toda la sala de profesores para organizar una pequeña despedida. No obstante, ninguna pensó que sus colegas pasarían el chisme por todas las áreas administrativas hasta llegar a los oídos del director. El singular líder pidió, en ese instante, una reunión privada con Norman y , luego de unas horas, en las paredes de la instituciòn se encontraban pegadas numerosas hojas anunciando "Festival de despedida en honor a la maestra Emma por la próxima llegada de sus bellos gemelos"

La chica antena sólo deseaba obtener la inmunidad diplomática para así poder cometer doble asesinato libremente.

La no tan pequeña actividad se tornó más populosa por el hecho que el psicópata invitó a Lambda, la banda para la que componía su repertorio musical. Las canciones del grupo tuvieron tan buen recibimiento que su popularidad había subido como espuma conllevando a que las tareas de Norman también.

– Oye, tonto. Ven a dormir. – Ya iba varias noches seguidas que Emma encontraba al pervertido durmiendo sobre la mesa del comedor. Su tiempo lìmite para escribir nuevas letras se había reducido porque Lambda lanzaría un álbum completo en el próximo verano. En consecuencia, su bienestar físico y mental pendía de un limbo.

Y Emma tomó la decisión de poner un alto a la situación.

– ¿eh? – Norman se despertó sobresaltado. Parpadeó repetidas veces y, cuando su mente se conectó a su cuerpo, sonrió de lado y la abrazó. – Emmmaaaaa, has venido a llevarme a la cama de nuevo. Eres un ángel hehehe.

Emma lo apartó de un manotazo y le tomó el rostro mirándolo con la furia del mismo infierno.

El chico abrió la boca en un gesto de asombro total.

– Es la última vez que lo hago. O descansas tus malditas ocho horas o voy a hablar con esa maldita disquera para te dejen de explotar.

– P-pero el dinero… – Norman intentó hacerla entrar en razón; sin embargo, fue interrumpido.

– ¡No me importa! ¡Primero es tu salud, psicópata debilucho!

Luego de explotar con su ultimátum Emma lo soltó y le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación. Y cuando estaba a punto de empujar la puerta, unos brazos rodearon su voluminoso vientre y percibió la respiración de Norman sobre su nuca.

– Suéltame idiota.

En lugar de recibir sus típicos berrinches, fue sorprendida por unos sollozos.

– ¿Por ...por qué lloras? – Le preguntó, sintiendo las mejillas empapadas de su pareja. No había sido tan dura, ¿o si?

– Lloro de felicidad. – Continuó gimoteando. – Tu preocupación por mí eleva mi alma al séptimo cielo.

Fue entonces que ella cayó en la cuenta de sus palabras de hace unos minutos y enrojeció avergonzada de haberse expuesto tan fácilmente.

– ¡Tú…! Me haces decir tonterías. – le reprochó en voz baja, sintiendo el sonido de sus propios latidos acelerados.

– Ummm, como digas. – Se burló girándola hasta que estuvieron frente a frente y robando sus labios para él. El único que podía poseer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron, Emma contempló cada detalle de su rostro: su amplia sonrisa lunática en contraste con sus enrojecidos ojos, mejillas y nariz eran una visión dulce y graciosa al mismo tiempo.

Realmente odiaba que siguiera viéndose apuesto incluso con la nariz llena de mocos.

– ¿Me prometes que cuando te encuentres en tu límite para llevar dos trabajos a la vez, dejarás uno?

– No sucederá, pero igual te lo prometo hehehe ¡Por la vida de Ray! – Levantó su mano derecha, entusiasmado.

– ¡Norman!

– Por la vida de Little Bunny – Le guiñó el ojo y se ganó un coscorrón.

– Realmente no tienes remedio. – Lo tomó del brazo con la intención de arrastrarlo a la cama y descansar, pero él la detuvo apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Emma dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa al momento de sentir la abultada erección de su compañero. – Degenerado, ¿Por qué estás excitado ahora?

– Te ves tan sexy cuando te enojas. – Fue su respuesta antes de tomar su boca y dar rienda suelta a todo su deseo contenido desde el inicio de la conversación.

A partir de esa noche, Norman retomó sus horas de sueño habituales, Emma volvió a tener el mejor orgasmo de su corta vida y Ray aprendió las ventajas de ponerse doble tapón en los oídos.

Y ahora Emma se encontraba junto a su mejor amigo caminando en medio de la multitud de alumnos que disfrutaban del "Festival de Despedida".

– No se ve mal. Todos lo están disfrutando. – Dijo la pequeña admirando las coloridas banderolas de papel y luces que adornaban las aulas. Incluso cada clase se había organizado para poner un puesto de juegos o comida. Y lo que más atrapaba su atención era los rostros llenos de dicha de sus alumnos.

– Little Bunny y yo estamos de acuerdo. – La apoyó el chico de cabellos negros quien cargaba el peluche y daba lamidas a su paleta helada.

– ¡Emma, Ray! ¡Por aquí! – Anna y Gilda los llamaron desde las escaleras. – ¡Ya llegaron!

Los mencionados intercambiaron una mirada fugaz. ¡Por fin iban a conocer a los integrantes de Lambda!

Sólo reconocían sus rostros por los videos musicales que sacaron ya que Norman no hablaba mucho de ellos. Tenían bastante curiosidad por saber qué tan distintos eran a cómo se presentaban en los programas de variedades.

Abrieron la puerta del despacho del director encontrándose con las cuatro celebridades.

– ¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó Bárbara, la única chica del grupo quien estaba sentada sobre el escritorio. Lo que les intrigó a Emma y Ray fue el bote de KFC que sostenía sobre su regazo.

Los demás presentes miraron expectantes a los recién llegados.

– Soy Ray y él es Little Bunny. Un gusto conocerlos.

En lugar de sentirse intimidada, Emma se presentó con una sonrisa brillante.

– ¡Hola, soy Emma!

Tan pronto como terminó de saludar, la expresión seria de los chicos de Lambda se esfumó y fue reemplazada por una de...conmoción.

– ¡Es...es Emma-sama! – Chilló Vincent, el líder del grupo. El moreno era un mar de lágrimas. – ¡La diosa de la fertilidad nos ha bendecido con su presencia!

– ¡¿Qué?! – Inquirió asustada la chica antena.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lambda se arrodilló frente a ella y juntaron sus manos a modo de rezo.

– Gracias a usted por iluminar la vida del jefe. Gracias por ser la madre de los salvadores de este mundo. – Corearon al unísono.

– ¡¿Soy una Diosa?!

– ¡Awaah…! – Intervino Zazie, la voz principal del grupo.

– ¿Qué es "Awaah" y por qué llevas una bolsa en la cara? – Emma no esperaba que Lambda resultara tan...peculiar.

– Son muy graciosos. – Se reía Anna quien junto a Gilda se habían colocado en una esquina para pasar desapercibidas.

– Son raritos como Norman – Comentó la joven de anteojos. – ¡Oh! Y hablando del Rey de Roma…

En ese preciso instante, Norman ingresó a la estancia y miró de extremo a extremo todo el panorama.

– Vaya, ya se llevan muy bien. – Exclamó feliz, situándose al lado de su amada.

– ¡Jefe! – Lambda se puso de pie y le hicieron una reverencia.

– ¿Por qué te dicen "Jefe"? – Inquirió Emma, aún un poco aturdida.

– Él nos llevó al estrellato. Con su sabiduría y buen gusto musical nos mantiene en el éxito. – Explicaron todos al mismo tiempo.

La pequeña entrecerró los ojos, analizandolos un momento.

– Oh, entiendo. – Asintió y miró de reojo al psicópata con expresión hastiada.

Norman le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sonriente.

– Vamos al auditorio. Ya va a empezar el verdadero espectáculo. ¡Nos vemos luego, chicos!

– ¡Adiós Jefe, Emma-sama!

…

– ¿Y a dónde se fue, Norman? – Preguntó Gilda a mitad del show. Los alumnos de tercer año ya terminaban de desfilar con su extravagantes trajes de cosplay.

Emma se encogió de hombros, desinteresada.

– Le pedí que me comprara algodón de azúcar.

– Debe haber bastante cola en el puesto. – Opinó Anna, pensativa.

Ray comenzó a reírse de ellas haciendo que las tres chicas inclinaran su cabeza hacia él.

– ¿Qué… estás escondiendo? – Exigió saber Gilda ante su extraña y sospechosa actitud.

– Nada grave. Sólo que Emma se llevará la sorpresa de su vida. – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿A qué te refieres con sorpresa? – La embarazada frunció el ceño. Tuvo un pésimo presentimiento en milisegundos. – Voy a buscar a Nor…

Las luces en el auditorio se apagaron y cuando volvieron a encenderse, sólo enfocaron a una persona sobre el escenario.

– ¡Hola a todos, espero que esten disfrutando de este festival en honor a mi amada Emma! – Habló Norman, sentado frente a un piano. – Cómo penúltimo acto, quiero dedicarle una pieza especial.

– Va a cantar perversidades… – murmuró mortificada. No pensaba quedarse a escucharlo alabar sus senos frente a toda la escuela.

– Ni te atrevas. – La amenazó Ray cuando la vió con intención de levantarse. – ¿Quieres herir sus sentimientos si no te ve aquí?

Emma retomó su mirada en el psicópata pervertido quien comenzó a tocar el instrumento, con una expresión serena.

– Quemaré a Little Bunny... – Se cruzó de brazos, esperando la inminente humillación.

Una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar y en cuestión de segundos, todos fueron hipnotizados por la voz de Norman.

Emma, especialmente, se quedó impresionada por la letra de la canción ya que expresaba de una forma poética todo el amor y admiración que Norman sentía por ella desde pequeños. Y le prometía que la amaría por siempre incluso si muriera por que desde el último círculo del infierno la seguiría acechando.

Le importó poco que lo último sonara tan siniestro ya que eso era parte de la esencia de Norman que la había enamorado. Cada día que pasaba, ese sentimiento cálido en su pecho crecía más; y aunque le costaba todavía poner en palabras la voz de su corazón, se prometió a sí misma comenzar a transmitirlas poco a poco.

…

– ¡Wow, no se convirtieron en zombies!

– Muy predecible desde que la curandera salvó al Ministro.

– Calla, sabelotodo.

– Ya sabes cómo callarme.

Emma le lanzó las palomitas de maíz de su recipiente y Norman las atrapó con su boca.

Era un tranquilo viernes por la noche para una maratón de películas. Normalmente la realizaban los fines de semana, pero como Ray iba a salir más tarde de su trabajo, sus amigos decidieron esperarlo entreteniéndose de esa manera. Últimamente los casos de delincuencia aumentaron bastante en la ciudad y la joven pareja se preocupaba por el bienestar del suicida.

Él era como su hijo mayor fallido a la primera, pero que querían bastante.

– Se acabaron mis palomitas. – Se quejó Emma, haciendo un mohín.

– Prepararé más.

– ¡No! Ahora quiero dangos.

Norman alzó las cejas y le preguntó con divertida intriga si hablaba en serio.

– ¡Dangos! – Insistió en tono firme. – ¿No vas a complacernos? – Lo miró con ojos de cachorrito abandonado, poniendo la mano de su pareja sobre su panza.

El joven permaneció en silencio unos segundos para luego pararse como un resorte y emprender su marcha hacia la tienda más cercana.

Emma se recostó sobre el sofá, satisfecha porque el psicópata pervertido siempre le cumplía sus caprichos. Continuó viendo su película pensando que en cualquier momento él regresaría con sus dulces. Sin embargo, a medida que las horas pasaban, Norman seguía sin volver, tampoco podía contactarlo por que no llevó consigo el móvil.

El nerviosismo se tornó en preocupación cuando recordó el noticiero de la mañana sobre el incremento de asesinatos en la capital. ¿Y si se había cruzado con uno de esos dementes? ¡Y todo por sus estúpidos dangos!

Su corazón volvió a ella cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

– ¡Nor… – La emoción en su voz se fue apagando luego de comprobar que era Ray quién había llegado.

– ¡Yo! ¿Y esa cara de perro atropellado? – Dijo su amigo en tono burlón, mientras desarmaba su paraguas.

– ¿Está lloviendo? – Preguntó alarmada, ignorando su mofa.

Ray la miró extrañado, como si estuviese preguntando lo más obvio del mundo.

Emma no necesitó oír su respuesta ya que le arrebató el objeto y salió corriendo. Bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada principal del edificio.

La lluvia caía con fuerza y sus pies ya se habían mojado. Miró por todos lados a su alrededor, pero no había señales de Norman. Gritó su nombre repetidas veces con desesperación. El dolor en su pecho era insoportable y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Si algo malo le pasó, jamás se lo perdonaría.

El mundo podía soportar un Norman porque él era imprescindible y único.

Él era parte importante de su mundo.

– Estúpido, pervertido, te traeré de vuelta…– Juró con determinación, apretando los puños alrededor del paraguas.

De pronto, escuchó a lo lejos que alguien la llamaba. Buscó el origen de esa voz hasta que lo divisó a media cuadra de su ubicación.

– ¡EMMMAAA! – Norman, empapado de pies a cabeza, corría hacia ella con su sonrisa de psicópata habitual. – Conseguí tus dangos. – Le mostró los dulces que estaban resguardados dentro de una caja.

– Eso… – La chica antena no resistió más y se lanzó a abrazarlo, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. – No vuelvas a asustarme así, idiota.

Norman permaneció paralizado unos instantes, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

– Te vas a mojar. – Trató de moverla y coger el paraguas para cubrirla, pero ella ejerció su agarre con más fuerza, impidiendo que se separaran. – ¿Emma?

– No te va a soltar por un largo rato. – Intervino Ray quién recién entendió la razón de la angustia de su amiga. Le entregó a Norman otro paraguas para que se cubrieran y el trío se quedó en esa posición hasta que Emma se calmó.

Cuando entraron a su departamento, el joven de cabellos níveos fue obligado por sus amigos a cambiarse rápidamente de ropa para que no se resfriara.

– Está lista la bañera. Anda. – Emma le lanzó una toalla mientras Ray preparaba algo caliente de beber.

Norman obedeció y , unos minutos más tarde, se hallaba relajado en la tina llena de agua caliente. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos hasta que fue interrumpido por el ruido de alguien entrando a la habitación.

Cuando el muchacho alzó la vista, se quedó boquiabierto con la baba chorreando de su labio inferior. No podía apartar los ojos de la figura desnuda de su musa. Ella era un paisaje casi irreal, que lo invitaba a tocarla, probarla y grabar cada parte de su cuerpo en su memoria todos los días de su vida.

Nunca se cansaría de desearla.

– También quiero bañarme y no hay que desperdiciar agua. – Fue su explicación antes de sentarse en medio de sus piernas apoyando su espalda contra su pecho.

– Emma… – Norman se sonrojó al percibir la traviesa mano de su amada rozar su entrepierna. Ella levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron fijamente con expresión de desesperación y pasión incontenible. Necesitaban estar cerca el uno del otro en toda forma posible.

El joven la tomó del mentón y juntó sus labios en un intenso beso. Con una mano sujetó su nuca para profundizar el beso mientras con la otra acariciaba sus senos.

– Ah… – Norman se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Emma masajear su erección a un ritmo más y más frenético. Ella, impaciente, comenzó a prepararse introduciendo un dedo en su interior con facilidad gracias al agua de la bañera.

– Ya quiero probarlos cuando des leche hehehe. – Murmuró el muchacho contra su cuello, con una sonrisa ladina, retorciendo la punta de sus pezones, y así, torturando con gozo a su amada.

– P-pervertido. – Emma cerró los ojos, complacida ante su tacto. Los dedos de Norman recorrieron el contorno de sus muslos y subieron de nuevo a su vientre, deleitándose en su ombligo.

– Mi emma, quiero embarazarte de nuevo. – La expresión del psicópata se oscureció, tomando su boca con posesión. Emma no se opuso y gimió compartiendo secretamente el deseo de Norman.

Tras unos momentos más de jadeos y caricias, Emma se colocó sobre la erección de su pareja y este se introdujo de lleno en un solo movimiento que la dejó sin aliento. Norman sujetaba la cadera de Emma con firmeza y levantaba su pelvis para embestirla con mayor profundidad.

Pronto en el baño se podía escuchar el encuentro de dos cuerpos mezclado con los chapuzones de agua.

– Ahhh, Norman… – Ella se arqueaba contra su pecho, exigiendo más del placer que le daba.

– Emmaaa, tengamos más bebés hehehe – Norman lamía y succionaba su cuello, acelerando el ritmo de su penetración con más potencia.

– S-si… ahh… más bebés… – Sus dedos se aferraron a los bordes de la bañera y pronto sintió una intensa presión dentro de ella indicando que alcanzaría su liberación en cualquier instante.

Minutos después ambos llegaron a la cima del éxtasis y Ray se preguntaba cuánto más tardarían sus amigos por que el café se estaba enfriando.

…

Nada de lo que habían planeado para el nacimiento de los gemelos se concretó y todo se volvió un caos cuando Emma rompió la fuente en pleno concierto de Lambda.

– Jajaja, te estás orinando. – Se rió Ray de su amiga, codeando a Norman para que se uniera a sus carcajadas.

Emma, completamente estupefacta, se mantuvo quieta mirando el suelo donde se había formado un pequeño charco con su líquido amniótico.

– La fuente… – Murmuraron los futuros padres y los demás asistentes estallaron en gritos cuando Zazie alcanzó la nota más alta del coro.

Entre los dos muchachos, tomaron a la embarazada y la llevaron a la salida del recinto, protegiéndola de los empujones. Felizmente el carro que recién había adquirido Ray se encontraba cerca a ellos.

– ¿Por qué yo no manejo? – El chico de cabellos negros aguantaba valientemente las ganas de chillar ya que su amiga apretaba con una fuerza descomunal su mano.

– Esto es un asunto de vida o muerte. – Sentenció Norman, presionando el acelerador. – Oh, y no te olvides de grabarla.

– ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

– CIERREN... LA BOCA. – Rugió Emma, tratando de respirar con pausas. Sentía un dolor insoportable como si mil espadas se hubieran incrustado en su abdomen.

– Cariño, te amo.

– Te...castrare.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Ray ya no sentía la movilidad de su mano izquierda y Norman ya andaba con su grabadora.

– Todo va a salir bien, Emma. Te lo juro. – Le decía el joven para calmarla, limpiando la fina capa de sudor que cubría su frente. Las enfermeras empujaban su camilla rumbo a la sala de partos.

La susodicha asintió, frotando su barriga, sintiendo que sus bebés se movían inquietos por abrirse paso en un nuevo mundo.

¡Después de una larga espera conocería a sus hijos!

El doctor permitió que Norman los acompañara durante el parto y este a su vez jaló consigo a Ray.

…

Cuando Emma despertó, se encontró con un par de brillantes ojos que la miraban con adoración.

– Buenos días, mi amada. – Besó sus nudillos con ternura para después posar sus labios sobre su frente.

– Nor… ¿Los bebés? – Debido a que perdió el conocimiento luego de dar a luz al segundo gemelo, se encontraba ansiosa por saber cómo estaban sus bebés.

Norman le señaló a su derecha y ella giró al instante, con el corazón en la garganta. En las las cunas se hallaban acostados dos niños de cabellos níveos como el de su padre. Ambos dormían acurrucados a sus respectivas mantas.

– Quiero cargarlos. – Pidió estirando sus brazos hacia ellos.

Norman procedió a acomodarla en la cama para que pudiera recibirlos y se sentó a su lado, entregándole al primer gemelo.

Emma tomó a su pequeño sintiendo como una oleada de amor la inundaba. Era tan cálido y suave que su corazón se estrujó cuando el bebé bostezó apegándose a su pecho.

– Dame a mi otro hijo – Quería sostener a ambos a la vez.

– ¿Estás segura? – La miró dubitativo de su petición.

– Norman…

El joven papá no resistió a sus ruegos y le entregó su otro hijo. Ahora Emma cargaba en cada brazo a un bebé y sintió, por fin, la seguridad que nada les pasaría por que estaban con ella.

– Tienen toda tu cara. – Susurró la madre, observando sus rostros durmientes.

– Soy el papá.

– Yo los cargué nueve meses.

– Podemos intentar de nuevo hehehe – Le susurró al oído y ella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. – Sabes que eso me excita aún más.

– Si no estuviera sosteniendo a nuestros hijos, le dirías adiós a tu "orgullo". – Movió sus cejas señalando sus partes nobles.

Norman rió de nuevo y la abrazó con cuidado. Su risa se tornó lentamente en pequeños hipidos y cuando Emma lo miró, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

– Gracias, gracias. – Repetía, sollozando, como un niño de cinco años.

– Gracias a ti también. Fue un trabajo en equipo.

– Te amo, Emma. – Dijo con la voz, casi quebrándose.

En vez de contestarle con las mismas palabras, ella le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Un beso tierno, acogedor e insaciable que expresaba todo su amor hacia el psicópata pervertido.

– Felicidades chicos. – murmuró Ray con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, escondido detrás del sofá. Gracias a los dioses que Emma sólo le quebró tres dedos y podía sujetar la cámara para grabar ese momento especial de sus amigos.

…

– ¿Y ...cuándo nos casamos? – Norman terminó de preparar los biberones de los gemelos y los pasó a Emma.

Ya había transcurrido un año desde que se convirtieron en padres. No era fácil criar a dos niños que heredaron la energía ilimitada de Emma, pero iban por un buen camino. Aunque sus hijos se veían como dos gotas de aguas en lo físico, se diferenciaban en pequeños aspectos como que Keiji, el mayor por unos minutos, era menos llorón y con un apetito voraz mientras que Haru, el menor, se enfermaba más seguido y le encantaba jugar hasta altas horas de la noche.

– Ya te dije que cuando ahorremos lo suficiente para la ceremonia. – Le recordó su pareja, rodando los ojos.

Cómo Norman fue el ganador indiscutible de su apuesta, Emma usó la excusa del dinero para retrasar lo inevitable. Sin embargo, la paciencia del psicópata tenía un límite y desde hace dos semanas insistía con esa pregunta, incluso durante el sexo.

– Emaaaaa, ya no aguanto más. – Exclamó, frotando la mejilla contra su rebelde ahoge. – Emmaaaa, me voy a morir. Casemonooooos. Emmaaaaa.

– Tita ma. Tita ma. – Los gemelos se unieron al bullicio de su padre.

El berrinche del psicópata junto al llanto de los gemelos fue el factor decisivo para que la chica antena cediera.

– ¡¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemonos?!

– Hoy.

– Estás loco. – Se rió Emma mientras le daba a sus hijos los respectivos biberones. – Ya, dime una fecha razonable.

– ¿Por qué no hoy?

Aquello cortó en seco las carcajadas de Emma.

– ¡¿Hoy?!

– Sí. Para ser sincero, quería casarme contigo el mismo día que nacieron nuestros hijos, pero como estabas muy cansada, no dije nada. Nuestros hijos ya cumplieron un año y estamos tranquilos, sin muchas preocupaciones, ¿Por qué no ahora?

Emma lo miró un momento, un poco dudosa de lo siguiente que iba a decir.

– ¿No... quieres verme con un vestido en el altar?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! Es uno de mayores sueños desde que te measte encima mío cuando éramos bebés. – Emma le lanzó una sonaja, golpeando su frente. No obstante, él continuó – Y lo podemos hace más adelante cuando nuestros hijos puedan cargar los anillos.

– Oh…

– Sólo quiero ya llamarte "esposa mía" – Confesó con la sinceridad más adorable que Emma había escuchado jamás.

Ella siguió dándole la espalda y se aclaró la garganta para no sonar nerviosa.

– De todos modos, no podemos gastar dinero en tonterías ni esperar que el director financie la boda. ¡Casémonos hoy!

– ¡Emmaaaa, te amoooo! – Norman la atrajo a su pecho en un abrazo de oso y se inclinó para juntar sus labios.

Se casaron, cargando cada uno a un gemelo, en una pequeña ventanilla de registro familiar con Ray y Zazie como testigos de su unión. Los anillos los consiguieron en el camino ya que Norman los tenía reservados desde que empezaron la universidad.

La ceremonia duró menos de cinco minutos por que había más parejas detrás de ellos que también querían casarse cuanto antes y los bebés ya querían tomar su siesta de la tarde..

– Hola, esposa mía. – La saludó con una sonrisa que hacía sentir a Emma que en esta y sus próximas vidas se casaría con la misma persona que amaba.

– Hola, esposo psicópata.

…

– Quiero que Emma me diga que me ama. – Soltó Norman una mañana en la que había salido con Ray a hacer las compras en el supermercado.

– Hermano, sabes que ella te ama.

– Lo sé, pero desearía escucharlo.

Ray, de pronto, recordó la noche en la que Emma se volvió loca por que Norman no aparecía y sonrió ladinamente.

– Tengo un plan.

La luz del semáforo cambió a verde y se escucharon gritos desgarradores, suplicando por ayuda.

Cuando Emma recibió la llamada de Ray, se encontraba dictando clases en el gimnasio. La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría y sólo atinó a retirarse en silencio de la clase.

– Gilda, recoge a Keiji y Haru de la guardería. – musitó monótonamente sin dar más explicaciones y apagó su móvil.

Los pasillos del hospital nunca los había sentido tan enormes. Tardó bastantes minutos en dar con la habitación 194, pero finalmente arribó a su destino. Empujó la puerta lentamente, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera para no confirmar con sus ojos lo que tanto temía.

Su amigo, lleno de vendas, la recibió sin poder mirarla a la cara , y se hizo a un lado para que se acercara a la persona postrada sobre la cama.

Su pecho se oprimió al verlo ahí, inmóvil, con el rostro cubierto por una manta.

Su Norman… sin vida.

– Lo siento, Emma. No nos percatam...– La voz de Ray se apagó en su mente y avanzó arrastrando los pies, guiada sólo por sus emociones que en cualquier instante se desbordarían.

– Norman. – Lo llamó, sacudiendo sus hombros. – ¡Norman!

Silencio.

No, él no podía estar muerto.

Sin detenerse a pensar, se subió encima de su esposo y lo zarandeó bruscamente, gritándole con todos los insultos de la A a la Z.

– ¡No nos puedes abandonar tan fácilmente, maldito psicópata! ¡Tienes bastante por vivir! ¡Tus hijos te necesitan a pesar de lo chiflado que estés! ¡Yo… yo también te necesito, idiota! – Sus labios temblaban y escondió su rostro, llorando sobre su cuello. – Una parte de mí también se está yendo contigo. Y ni pude decirte cuanto te amo.

Emma continuó sollozando hasta que de un momento a otro sintió un temblor debajo de ella y pronto emergió el ruido de un conocido "HEHEHE". Cuando alzó la cabeza, halló a Norman sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Gritó, aterrada de la posibilidad que el psicópata se hubiera transformado en un zombie. Intentó bajarse de su regazo pero él lo impidió, empujándola de nuevo hacia su cuerpo.

– ¡No me muerdas! – Emma se cubría el rostro con la almohada para que los dientes del monstruo no la alcanzaran.

– ¡Tu amor me revivió de las garras de Asmodeo, mi amada Emma! ¡Hehehe! – Norman intentaba mover ese pesado objeto que se imponía entre su su esposa y él.

– ¡Es un milagro! – Vociferó Ray, satisfecho de sus resultados como aliado en el amor.

Al final Emma se enteró que todo fue un show que ellos armaron en complicidad con unos amigos doctores de Anna y , entonces, les dio verdaderas razones para que permanecieran internados unos días más.

**...**

– Di "Te amo"

– Te amo

– Dilo de nuevo.

– ¡Basta Norman, estamos en la boda de nuestro hijo!

No importa cuantos años pasaran, su esposo seguía siendo el mismo psicópata pervertido de siempre.

…

Enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos.

El orden de los eventos no altera el resultado.

_La felicidad._

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

El primer fic que termino hahaha

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. :)


End file.
